


Operation:A Santa for the twins

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Other, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: A small NCIS one shot Christmas story.The twins know that McGee is getting dressed as Santa and McGee tries to find someone else to do it this year
Kudos: 6





	Operation:A Santa for the twins

**Author's Note:**

> The first NCIS fanfic I am posting here.Hope you like it,write in the comments if you want another one,and if you want me to post my fed 4 fanfiction series,Merry Christmas

McGee's house,two days before Christmas  
Morgan-Dad is Santa real?  
Tim-Of course he is,what you're talking about,you saw him last year with your mum  
John-That was you dad  
Tim-No,I was at work,remember?  
Morga-Yeah  
Tim-Sleep now,goodnight kiddos  
Twins-Goodnight da  
He closes the lights and he leaves the room silently.Next da at work  
Tim-Please Nick  
Nick-As much as I love the twins,I can't be a Santa  
Tim-Why not?  
Nick-Because Santa is old and tall and definetely not as muscular as I am.This will only confuse them further  
Tim-You're probably right  
Nick-Of course I am,why don't you ask Jimmy?  
Tim-Good idea  
At the autopsy  
Tim-Can you do this for me Jimmy?  
Jimmy-I'm sorry Tim,I'm already doing it for Victoria,I'm sorry  
Tim-Never mind,I'm gonna ask someone else  
Jimmy-Ask dr.Mallard,he'll be more than happy to  
Tim-right,good idea Jimmy,thanks  
He runs to Ducky's office  
Ducky-I wish I could help you Timothy but I can't  
Tim-Why?  
Ducky-I am already going to for the kids at the military hospital  
Tim-That's great idea Ducky,you were my last option,Vance is going to Chicago for the holidays  
Dacky-Have you asked Jethro?  
Tim-No,I don't wanna open wounds  
Ducky-You have a point  
Tim-I am gonna figure something out,thank you Ducky  
Christmas Eve night  
Tim-Go sleep now,Santa won't come if you're not asleep  
Morgan-It's you dad  
Tim-It's not me  
John-But you are,we saw a butto next to your go bag  
Tim-Santa could have dropped it  
Morgan-No,the suit was inside your go bag  
The door knocks  
John-Who is it dad?  
Tim-Let me check  
Tim goes at the door,he sees Gibbs dressed as Santa,he opens  
Tim-Look who's here  
Gibbs comes in  
Gibbs-HO,HO,HO  
Twins-Santaaaa  
They run and they hug him and he hugs them back.He kneels and he looks at them  
Gibbs-Were you good kids this year?  
Twins-The best  
Gibbs-Okay,go sleep so I can place your presents under the tree  
They run inide their room,they shut the door and they sleep  
Tim-Thank you boss  
Gibbs-You're welcome Tim


End file.
